Attribute
=Strength= *Increases your attack power with melee weapons. *Increases the amount of damage you can block with a shield. Strength does not affect critical hit chances at all. Strength does not improve your chance to block, but rather the amount blocked when you succeed. This amount is determined in part by Strength (and the other part by your shield). =Agility= *Increases your attack power with ranged weapons. *Increases your armor. *Increases your chance to score a critical hit with a weapon. *Increases your chance to dodge attacks. *Rogues gain a much stronger bonus to dodge from agility than other classes. *Hunter & Rogue: Increases your attack power with melee weapons. =Stamina= *Increases Health points. =Intellect= *Increases the rate at which you learn weapon skills. *Increases your Mana points. *Increases your chance to score a critical hit with spells. =Spirit= *Increases health and mana regeneration. Spirit affects all characters' mana and hit point regeneration rates in and out of combat. =Weapons= Attack (AR) - Attack Rating. Power (AP) - Attack Power. Damage (DMG) - Weapon Damage. =Armor= Defense (AC) - Defense Rating. Armor - Physical Damage Reduction. =Other information= DPS for the Rogue and Hunter Agility contributes to 50% of the DPS for Rogues and Hunters and Strength contributes to the other 50%. Critical Hit for the Rogue Agility greatly enhances the chance to score a critical hit for Rogues. DPS for all classes except Rogue & Hunter Strength will contribute to 100% of the DPS for all classes other than Rogues and Hunters. Critical Hit for all classes except Rogue Agility will enhance the chance to score a critical melee hit for all classes (critical spell damage is determined by Intellect). Dodge for all classes Agility will determine a characters chance to dodge an attack. Fighting with two weapons/off-hand Overview Your total damage output when fighting with two weapons should be higher than fighting with one weapon and a shield, but roughly equal to fighting with a two-handed weapon. Off-hand attacks deal 50% of the weapon's designated damage. Therefore, it's wise to always put the best "damage dealer" weapon in the main hand. Dual-Wielding also gives a 24% base miss rate (compared to 5% for wielding a single weapon). The rogue's duel-wield talent increases the off-hand weapon's damage from 50% up to 75%. Some basic math Assume 2x 1h weapons with x dps each Assume 2h weapon with y dps 2x 1h weapon does 1.5x * (1-0.24). For a rogue with duel-wield this becomes 1.75*0.76 = 1.33 2h weapon does y * (1-0.05) Equating the two, 0.95y = 1.14x => y = 1.2x I took a look on Thottbot to see what 1h and 2h "green" quality swords there are around lvl 30-35. Typical examples are the Nobles set of 1h swords (22.1dps, lvl 35) and the FrostTiger blad (28.8 dps, lvl 35). The 2h blade's dps is about 1.3 x the 1h blade, which makes it slightly better dps. Taking another example: 1h lvl 30 Jade SerpentBlade 18.3dps vs 2h lvl 30 Stonecutter 23.9 dps. The 2h blade's dps here is again 1.3 x the 1h blade. Once more the 2h blade comes out better. Dual Wield / 2 Handed Conclusions *If your 2h weapon shows more than 20% extra dps than your single-handed weapons, you're better of using that. *Basic duel-wield gives a 14% dps increase over using a shield + 1-handed weapon *Rogues with the dual-wield talent get an additional 19% increase on their base dps (or 12% on top of the basic dual-wield dps without talents) Of course this disregards armour, special moves/abilities, talents other than duel-wield etc etc, and as such must all be taken with a pinch of salt, but I'm suspicious that Blizzard have slightly over-calculated 2h weapon dps compared to dual wield (unless I've missed something!?) Category:Game Terms Category:Newbies